bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Loading Screen Quotes
A list of Loading Screen Quotes which appear by pair for each level of BioShock 2, with exceptions for its downloadable content Minerva's Den, with useful tips during loading times. Main Story Adonis Luxury Resort * "Need a little charge? Get current with Electro Bolt!" - Advertisement * "Barely made it down alive, but here it is - and it's real. Rapture." - Mark Meltzer Atlantic Express Depot * "The lab aides are starting to call them 'Big Daddies'... perhaps there's some genius to that. Bonded pairs... connected by a love that kills." - Gil Alexander * "When you lose the innocence, it is gone forever. A child is the test of us all." - Brigid Tenenbaum Ryan Amusements * "Rapture is changing. Link by link, the great chain of industry is being reforged with a new form of capital: ADAM." - Andrew Ryan * "You would take your children here, to scare them away from the surface. When they come out... they no longer care to see the sun." - Brigid Tenenbaum Pauper's Drop * "My folks lived in the St. Louis Hooverville in '32... and the Drop is worse by a mile. But Doctor Lamb cares. We're still people to her." - Grace Holloway * "Survival of the Fittest. That's the rule in the Drop. The only rule." - Leo Hartwig Siren Alley * "Siren Alley's the kinda place you go to scratch an itch you're ashamed of... even in a town with no laws." - Augustus Sinclair * "Beneath the myth, 'God' is just a name for our moral duty to others. It is that impulse which unites the Family." - Dr. Sofia Lamb Dionysus Park * "'Power to the People'? Hell, I've met the people, friend... an' they're a pack o' shaved monkeys run amok." - Augustus Sinclair * "Gonna splice up with Scout, then head down to the ladies' dressing rooms at the Adonis Resort!" - Tommy Hanrahan Fontaine Futuristics * "Stronger arm and sharper brain - that's why the future is Fontaine!" - Fontaine Futuristics Jingle * "Evolution is greed and fear, shaped by brutal selection pressure. We need no external devils - original sin lies in the genes." - Dr. Sofia Lamb Outer Persephone * "In the house of upside down, cellar's top floor, attic's ground. In the house of upside down, found is lost and lost is found." - Little Sister Song * "Utopia is not a place, but a people. It will exist the moment we are fit to occupy it." - Dr. Sofia Lamb Inner Persephone * "Love is just a chemical, no matter the origin. We give it meaning by choice." - Eleanor Lamb * "You do business as long as I have, and you learn to pick a brand name from the writin' on the wall." - Augustus Sinclair Downloadable Content Minerva's Den * "Mr. Ryan hired me to build a computer that could keep an entire city running on time- the Rapture Operational Data Interpreter Network. Folks call it 'The Thinker' for short." - C.M. Porter * "McClendon Robotics offers your customers the latest and greatest in automated convenience. Visit our Robotics Showroom in Minerva's Den for a demonstration today!" - Advertisement * "Your possessions define you. Don't they deserve to be protected? Air-Tite Archives offers the most secure choice that you can make." - Advertisement Minerva's Den & Operations * "In my limited time as its master, The Thinker has shown me so much. My outlook was... limited, before." - Reed Wahl Operations * "Sigma... must be removed from the equation." - Reed Wahl Minerva's Den, Operations and The Thinker (Level) * "Rapture depends on The Thinker every day! Dispatching trains to commuters, making assembly lines more efficient, and keeping the air fresh!" - Advertisement The Thinker (Level) * "Contact your supervisor immediately regarding any irregularities discovered in the mainframe's processes." - Evelyn Klein, Personnel Manager * "The Thinker's perfect equation has predicted your every move, Sigma." - Reed Wahl Category:History Category:BioShock 2 Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Loading Screen Quotes